


A Little More?

by foossoaffoof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, belongs to amalas not me, dj!Oikawa, iwaizumi is in denial, rapper!Iwaizumi, semi-sex, sexual things happen, this is an idea from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foossoaffoof/pseuds/foossoaffoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an idea that belongs to amalas on tumblr, go see her if u want to learn more</p><p>BUT<br/>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are drunk and things happen....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More?

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE U READ!  
> This is the hip hop au from amalasdraws on tumblr!  
> I only wrote part of what happens...talk to her if u want more dirty deets

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice slurred, not-so-gracefully walking over to the said man with two bottles of beer in his hand. “One for you, one for me!”

“More?” Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed. “We’ve had enough, Oikawa. We have work tomorrow…” he trailed off as he saw the brunette’s shoulders visibly slump. “Oh, hell, why not?” He snatched a bottle from Oikawa and popped the cap, taking a swig.

Oikawa giggled, trying hard to open his own bottle but having trouble. Wordlessly, Iwaizumi took the beer and opened it for him, handing it back as he took another swig.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled, taking a sip. Iwaizumi chuckled as he downed the rest of his beer and chucked the bottle in an empty trash can, missing by a mile and crashing the glass on the pavement.

“Oooh,” Oikawa awed. “You must be strong!”

“You don’t have to be strong to crash a glass bottle on the ground,” Iwaizumi said. The two began walking down the sidewalk towards their apartments.

“Yes you do!” Oikawa playfully pouted.

“No you don’t,” Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa, giving him one of his best glares while drunk. It didn’t turn out so well, judging by the giggle the brunette DJ let out.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, you shoe is untied!” Oikawa noticed, pointing down to the ground.

“What?” The rapper looked down, just as he stepped on his shoelace. Just as he braced himself to hit the pavement, an arm wrapped around his torso, holding him in place. Iwaizumi looked up, directly into the face of Oikawa Tooru.

He stared, surprised, at the man for a minute before suddenly feeling the press of beer and pizza flavored lips on his own. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do, so he stayed still. Oikawa gently pulled away, cheeks flushed bright pink. With his mind in a haze, Iwaizumi did the only thing he could think of, kiss him back.

Lips mashed together, teeth scraped against each other, and tongues battled for dominance. Iwaizumi regained his footing and stood up straight, pushing Oikawa against the nearby brick wall of a shop. The DJ brushed his hips against the rapper’s, earning a moan from the raven haired man.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed, panting against Iwaizumi’s lips. “Come with me.” Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s hand and half-dragged him back to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys, face still bright red from being drunk and kissed.

As soon as they were inside, Iwaizumi slammed Oikawa against the wall, pressing his lips against Oikawa’s, hands brushing the brunette’s waist. Oikawa tugged on Iwaizumi’s shirt, wanting the thin layer between them to be gone.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi panted. “Bedroom…”

Oikawa pulled off Iwaizumi’s shirt and backed him into Oikawa’s bedroom, shoving him onto the bed. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa stripped off his own shirt before crawling on the raven’s lap, purposely brushing their crotches together.

Iwaizumi moaned, latching his mouth onto Oikawa’s neck. The brunette wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, thrusting his fingers into the wild, crazy black locks and gently tugging on them. Iwaizumi fumbled with Oikawa’s zipper, but eventually got it undone, pulling out Oikawa’s length.

Oikawa’s own fingers made their way down his chest, teasing his skin and sending blood straight to Iwaizumi’s length. He found the zipper and made quick work of removing Iwaizumi’s pants and boxers, tossing them off the side of the bed with his own.

“Iwa-chan….” Oikawa moaned, then squealed as Iwaizumi flipped their positions, placing himself in between the brunette’s legs, thrusting their cocks together, wrapping a hand around both, he slowly stroked. Oikawa’s head jerked back into the pillows, moans rumbling out of his throat. “Keep going...that feels-ah! It feels so good…”

“I’m gonna…”

“Me too…”

Iwaizumi kept stroking and semi-thrusting as Oikawa scratched Iwaizumi’s back, bucking his hips for more friction. The raven leaned over to capture Oikawa’s lips in a bruising kiss just as they came together over their chests.

“Ah,” Oikawa sighed. “That was good.” Iwaizumi collapsed halfway on Oikawa and promptly fell asleep. “You made me so sleepy, Iwa-chan!” The brunette giggled, snuggling up close to the rapper, who was already lightly snoring.  
\--  
Iwaizumi jerked awake. This was not his bed. He looked around to find Oikawa snuggled in the sheets next to him.

No, no, no, no. Did he really do what he thought they did? What would Oikawa say when he woke up? Iwaizumi dashed out of the bed, almost too quickly and paused to gather his bearings.

He collected his clothes and hurriedly got dressed. He couldn’t be here when Oikawa woke up. His first time with a guy, it had to remain a secret.

Iwaizumi looked over at the sleepy Oikawa. Half of him wanted to rejoin Oikawa in the warm blankets and sleep, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t even gay. He had to clear his mind.

The digital clock on Oikawa’s bedside table glared a bright green 4:37am. Iwaizumi scooped up his shirt as he walked into the unfamiliar living room. He’d only been here a few times before.

As he placed his fingers on the cool metal of the doorknob, he paused. He should leave a note, Oikawa might worry that he’d been kidnapped. Wait--why did Oikawa need to know where he was? It’s not like they were dating. But, Oikawa needed to know why Iwaizumi left, he at least had the decency to tell him that much.

The raven found a sharpie and a scrap of paper and hastily wrote a note. Hopefully he’d find it. Iwaizumi took one last look at the peaceful Oikawa, sleeping away before he left.  
\--  
Oikawa woke up to an empty bed and a note the next morning. Tears rolled freely as he tucked himself back under the covers. He could stay here for all that mattered, Iwa-chan didn’t want him. Soft sobs echoed through the apartment as the bright sun streamed through the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> tada! finished!  
> phew!  
> poor Oikawa, we all feel bad for him now...  
> Iwaizumi needs to get his shit together


End file.
